red ribbon
by yurian95
Summary: conan dreams about a girl everynight and what if that girl come to his school read&review thank you
1. Chapter 1

i do not own detectve conan/case closed

important points

conan is already seventeen

ayumi genta and mitsuhiko is already seventeen too

haibara is seventeen is a half she also doesnt remember anything about the black organiziation

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

red ribbon

"_catch me if you can conan kun "_

"_but where are you"_

"_follow my red ribbon i know you see it"_

"_a red ribbon"_

and then conan woke up

"who was she and why was she in my dream every night?"

conan said talking to himself

"conan come down you'll be late"

ran shouted

"yes mom i'll be there in a minute"

while at school conan also couldn't stop thinking about that girl the one who he dreams about every night the one who wanted him to find her

through her red ribbon

but he was interrupted when the teacher said

"class we have a new student her name is haibara ai please be nice to her"

"come in ai chan"

"yes hi everybody i am haibara ai i hope to make good friends with everybody

she said it with a smile

everyone looked at her bacause she was very cute but conan cant stop looking at her because she have a red ribbon as a key chain on her bag

"um miss where is my seat"

ai asked shyly

"oh yes there is a vacant seat beside conan you can seat there"

the teacher said while pointing to the seat beside conan

"thanks you"

ai said

ai walked to the seat she was assigned to and said hi to conan with a smile conan smiled back and said

"make yourself comfortable it must be hard being a new kid right"

"um not really everybody else is nice like you before i came here i was a very distant person"

"huh really why?"

conan asked

"its because i am very shy and when i first entered there i kinda froze in front of everybody"

ai said embarrased

"well thats too bad but you did great here"

conan said hoping to encourage her

"well it took me 2 hours of practicing in front of the mirror so i guess it did wonders"

ai said almost giggling

"well practice makes perfect right"

conan said with a smile

"yeah i guess i was hoping to meet somebody like you"

ai said innocently

"well um yeah"

conan said blushing

"can i ask?"

conan said with almost all his courage

"yeah ofcourse"

ai said smiling

"why do you have a red ribbon tied to your bag?"

conan said

"oh i guess its pretty weird huh"

ai said embarrased

"not at all just that i um i"

conan stoped he cant tell her that she dreams about a girl who wanted him to find her through a red ribbon

"its because?"

ai said curiously

"um its because i like it its kinda cute"

conan said releived

"really?"

ai said shocked

"huh did i say something wrong?"

conan said worried

"well this is suppose to be my red ribbon when i was young this is for my hair but i guess it got tanggled with my bag"

"i see it looks cute really i am not joking so you wear a red ribbon back then?"

conan asked

"yes i used it as a headband"

ai said

RRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"oh i guess its already end of the class"

ai said

"yeah nice to meet you haibara san"

conan said with respect

"no call me ai chan"e

ai said with a gentle smile

"so where is your next class?"

conan asked catching up with her walking

"well i guess its laungguage"

ai said

"what a coincedence its my next class too mind if i walk you?"

conan asked

"oh not really im glad its my first day and i already have a friend"

ai said smiling

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

ok i know this isnt the haibara you all know and love but i thought that a smart and a sweet girl could fit her and you will know the reason why in the following chapters

i also forgot the name of conan's mother so i just placed mom


	2. Chapter 2

here is chapter two hope you enjoy it

i dont own detective conan/case closed

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

the surprise

"hey ai chan would you like to each lunch together?"

conan asked

"oh ok why not"

ai said smiling

"do you ever dream about a boy chasing you?"

conan asked

"well not really but i do have a childhood friend who never catches up when we play tag"

ai said hoping not to disappoint

"really what was the name of your friend?"

conan asked curiosly

"well it was shinichi i think"

ai said thinking hard

"really?!?"

conan asked shocked

"_why does she know the grown up me when i havent seen her before?"_

conan thought to himself

"my parents disapprove me of playing with him though"

ai said not realizing conan was shocked

"does he look like this?"

conan said removing his glasses

ai was so devastated when she saw conan and her friends resemblance

"why do you look like shinichi?"

ai said shocked

"well we are relatives"

conan said trying to cover up

"umm how did you met shinichi niichan?"

conan asked again

"well my parents move a lot so when we once moved here i met him"

ai said

"but when did you meet him?"

conan asked puzzled because how can that story match

"well i dont really understand too myself"

ai said looking puzzled

"i guess i shoudnt force you to answer right"

conan said

"well i like to help but why do you ask me these questions?"

ai asked conan puzzled

"well i just like to know"

conan said trying to cover the truth

"do you know anything about the past?"

conan continued

"well i do remember that me and my sister are the only ones left in our family"

ai said while a smal tear formed on her eyes

conan saw the tears and didnt want to continue but he needed to know the truth

"well im sorry but what happened to them?"

conan asked feeling guilty

"well it was a car accident"

ai said

"do you not remember anything besides that?"

conan asked

"well i do remember some guys in black but thats all"

ai said

"i see"

conan said thinking hard

RRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG

"oh lunch is already over oh can i see you after school at the gate bye!"

conan said while running towards his class

"oh ok!"

ai said shouting back at conan

**after school at the gate**

"ai chan!"

conan said

"conan kun why did you want to meet?"

ai asked

"well i want to walk you home"

conan said

"oh i see ok"

ai said with a smile

"so where is your house?"

conan asked

"oh its right around that corner"

ai said while pointing on the beige house

"not to scare you but my house is right in front of yours"

conan said while pointing the kudo house

conan already moved in with his parents cause they already decided to stay in japan

"you want to go inside?"

ai asked

"oh ok if its fine with you"

conan said hopng to be let in

"its fine your my first friend here so i guess my sister would like to meet you"

ai said

"oh ok then"

conan said while entering the gate

"welcome home ai chan"

akemi said the brunette lady went out of the kitchen carrying a bunch of sandwich and a glass of juice

"oh i didnt expect company so who's your friend ai chan?"

akemi said

and at that instant akemi remembered the little boy that saved her from the organiziation

"umm would you be in any chance conan kun?"

akem asked

"yes and would you be in any chance akemi neechan?"

conan asked

"yes i am so how are you?"

"i am fine and how bout you i didnt know you were ai chan's sister"

conan said looking surprised

"thanks for saving me from the organizaiation back then and she is my sister"

akemi said

"oh i better make more sanwiches"

akemi said

"wait akemi neechan i have to ask you a question"

conan said

"yeah what is it?"

akemi said

"how come ai chan know the older me?"

conan said

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

sorry if i have mistakes and sorry if its not understandable but i wish that you like it


End file.
